


Ghost Hunters

by OhVena



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhVena/pseuds/OhVena
Summary: Reader, Seven, and Saeran visit various haunted establishments to uncover the question, "Are ghosts real?"





	Ghost Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> I love watching Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural so this is basically inspired by the series. Reader plays Ryan and Seven plays Shane.
> 
> This is the video I based it on https://youtu.be/voA9_jysAbw

"We are currently at Bobby Mackey's in Wilder, Kentucky. It is said that the nightclub is a portal to hell." I explain to the camera as I walk beside Saeyoung, guiding our way with a flashlight. The gravel crunches under our feet as we make our way to the entrance. "The worst part is that I couldn't get any holy water. I went to eight different churches. Eight!" I say in disbelief. Why all the churches I had tried to obtain holy water from were all closed on a Monday morning was beyond me but I had decided it was a bad omen. 

Saeyoung chuckles as he holds onto his mini tripod that situates his camera on top. "I can lend you my cross" he proposes as his necklace dangles around his neck, glimmering under the moonlight. 

I smile at his tenderness. I'd never seen him without it, so I'm pretty sure he even showers with it on as it's stainless steel. "Not sure that would do much against demons, babe."

We finally make it to the entrance and I take a deep breath as I try to steel my nerves. "Alright, you go first," I say as I hold the door open for him. There was no way in hell I was going to be the first one in there. Being in the middle of the two twins eased my weariness a bit. Saeran was behind me as the cameraman as we had asked him to tag along and he had agreed.

Saeyoung shakes his head in amusement and goes in, dramatically writhing and aahing as he enters. 

Saeran rolls his eyes at his antics and I force back a smile as I follow him in. As we take a look around, my eyes land on the sign above our head. "Well, that's nice," I say in sarcasm. 

"Yeah, a girls night out. You and I can go" Saeyoung says as he eyes the male strip club ad. 

I follow his line of sight and snort in laughter as I push him lightly. "No, you dufus; though that does sound fun. Look up"

He does as I flash my light on it and start reading the sign, "Warning to our patrons: This establishment is reported to be haunted. Management is NOT responsible and cannot be held liable for any actions of any ghosts/spirits on these premises."

"Obliviously something must be up for them to put up a sign. Look, aren't these newspaper clippings lovely" I say as I glance at the headline of one of them: _Woman's body still lacks head._

We continue forward as I tell Saeyoung and Saeran the history of what Bobby Mackeys used to be before it became a nightclub. It was cute to see Saeran listening so intently. I had a feeling he was secretly a believer.

Stopping by the males bathroom I turn to look at them, "This used to be an office back in the day and apparently there was a trapdoor that led to hell. They used to drop dead bodies down there." 

Saeyoung grinned, "Now they only drop something else in there"

I snorted again as I shook my head in disbelief,  Saeran's eyes gleaming in slight amusement. "C'mon," I mutter as we head into the bank safe room. 

"This used to be where they kept the money back in the mob days," I tell them as we sit down. 

"Cmon mob guys. Punch me, hit me, give me everything you've got. C'mon what are you? Big wusses?" Saeyoung challenges them in amusement as he takes in my horrified expression.

"Stop it" I mutter in slight horror "Please don't, I really like his face"

"Well, we'll turn off the lights now. If you have something to say, you have a minute" he says as we turn off our flashlights. I look around in fear as my heartbeat increases. I honestly don't know how they can both be sitting here in calmness while I'm freaking out.

Tiny lights suddenly appear and I freeze up as I look at Saeyoung to see him flashing his light onto the disco ball.

"That scared the shit out of me. I got scared by a disco ball" I say in disbelief as a relieved laugh escapes my lips. Saeyoung joins me as he laughs loudly. Saeran laughs through his nose and I can't help but feel at least some sort of happiness in this damned placed.

We make our way to the basement, and I tell them the history of why the place is said to be haunted. 

"...And the women's head was never found as they never confessed the whereabouts" I finish as we stop in front of the door of the basement. My nerves going haywire as I think of all the horrors that await us down here.

We go in and I feel myself shiver as I look around in fear. "Fuck me" I whisper as the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, my breath coming out in puffs from the cold. I unconsciously grab Saeyoung's hand and lace our fingers together. He gives me a smirk as he sees my fear physically manifesting. 

I scoff at him as I indignantly try to pull my hand back, but he only holds on tighter.   
  
"Well this is the prison room" I say as we stand in front of the tiny room with the two chairs inside.

We sit down as Saeyong puts the flashlight into the little nook in the wall. Saeran stands outside the room as he records us.

"Alright, I'll leave it on." Saeyoung says as he looks around the room and glances at me before grinning like a madman. "Turn the light off if you plan on harming us."

We wait in silence as I look at him in horror. 

"What are you doing?" I whisper in fear, hugging my jacket tightly around me. 

"Turn it off if you _want_ to harm us," he asks. 

"Saeyoung" I hiss as I look around in fear. Not long after he says that the light turns off and I feel the blood drain from my face.

"Oh my god" I whimper. 

Saeran looks at the flashlight in slight awe, not knowing whether to believe if it was a coincidence or something supernatural.

Saeyoung laughs at my expression and continues, "Turn on if you want to follow (Y/N) home. She lives in Korea so it might be a bit hard to get onto the plane"

"Why would you say that" I angrily say as my hands start to shake from fright and the cold.

He smirks at me before saying "Cmon demons. Turn it on. Turn it on you cowards! I dare you! Cmon!" he starts to say loudly in a challenging tone. 

I almost about faint when the light flickers on and off. "Saeyoung just stop, Jesus Christ" I cry out as I clutch onto his arm. 

He laughs loudly, standing up and taking me with him, "This is bullshit (Y/N). It's scientifically proven that the light will turn off and on if left in the middle position. Cmon, let's go see the other rooms."

Clinging onto him, we move to the well room. "This is where they said they dumped her head" I whisper. I look back at Saeran to see him curiously glancing into the room. Lucky him, he doesn't have to go in there.

We both agree to go into the room for two minutes with a rope tied around our waist as a way to tell the other when we need to be pulled out. 

"Alright, I'm going in. Just remember I love you both" I remind them as I make my way in, thinking about how idiotic I am for agreeing to this.

Saeyoung wheezes in laughter as he shakes his head in disbelief, "You're not going to die"

Standing in the middle of the room I start to psych myself out. "You're going to be okay (Y/N), you're going to be okay. Your unbelieving, loving boyfriend is out there waiting for you alongside his wonderful brother"

"You okay in there? Your two minutes are up" he calls out.

He lets out an oof as I tightly wrap my arms around his waist in reassurance. 

"Were you scared?" he asks with his stupid grin. 

"Of course I was, you ass" I mutter into his jacket. 

"Guess it's my turn." He gives me a wink before entering the room. 

"Hey there demons, it's me, ya boy" 

 _Dear lord, please protect him_ , I can't help but think in horror. 

Saeran just snorts in amusement and I almost jump out of skin. He had been so quiet and I was so scared out of my mind, that I had forgotten about him.

"I honestly don't believe in you, but, my lovely girlfriend does and she's a logical and caring person so I don't know. I'll be silent now, so if you have anything to say or do now will be time. Hit me, scratch me, kill me, do whatever. Alright, I'll be quiet now"

I hold my breath as I patiently wait for him to come out. Not even a few seconds later I feel a tug on the rope and I scowl as my fear increased for a fleeting moment. 

"Stop fucking with me, Saeyoung" I hiss right as he comes out with his smug grin. 

"Let's get the fuck out of here," I say with a heavy sigh.

Saeyoung takes my hand into his as we start walking out, Saeran close behind. I look back multiple times to check up on him in fear that he might disappear.

"Goodbye demons!" I yell as I walk out through the door. 

Saeyoung laughs as he follows behind me "You're always the happiest when we leave"

"You bet your ass I am," I reply in ease as I force him to speed walk to the car, telling Saeran to walk faster as he looked at me in amusement. 

"Nobody can definitely say that Bobby Mackey's is haunted but with all the countless accounts of paranormal activity, it's not a stretch to say that there may be something supernatural going on. But whether or not Bobby Mackey's is definitely haunted will remain... Unsolved" I finish saying into the camera, Saeran holding onto my every word from the back seat.

Recently he had started watching our videos and seeing his interest in them, I had asked him to be our cameraman seeing as we needed one. His eyes had lit up in delight and it was honestly so heartwarming. He quickly learned how to use a filming camera and having him around filled us both with ease.

Saeyoung watches us with a smile as he buckles up, putting the car in reverse as we make our way to our hotel. "You were scared shitless in there"

"Did you see that light go off the first time, of course, I was scared. Whether or not it was a coincidence, I just wanted to get the fuck out of there" I reply with a shaky laugh.

He joins in as he gives my thigh a reassuring squeeze. 

"I still don't know how you don't believe in ghosts when you're Christian"

"All I need to believe in is God, babe" he replies with a wink.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight," I say honestly, my adrenaline still high from fear.

"I can think of a couple of ways to tire you out," he says suggestively.

"I might be interested in one of those" I flirt back as my nerves start to settle.

"God, get a room" Saeran replies in disgusts from the backseat as he shuts off the camera.


End file.
